This disclosure relates to wireless communications between communication devices. In particular, this disclosure relates to implementing full-duplex wireless communications between communication devices.
In a half-duplex communication system, a first communication device currently transmitting data to a second communication device is not capable of simultaneously receiving data from the second communication device. If the second communication device has data to transmit to the first communication device, the second communication device needs to wait until the first communication device completes its data transmission. Only one communication device is allowed to transmit data at one time in the half-duplex communication system.
In a standard IEEE 802.11 Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), communication devices may compete for access to a wireless channel based on the Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) Medium Access Control (MAC) protocol. The IEEE 802.11 MAC protocol requires that only one communication device may use the wireless channel to transmit data at one time. If two or more communication devices transmit data over the wireless channel at the same time, a collision occurs. As a result, only the communication device that currently gains access to the wireless channel may use the wireless channel to transmit data. Other communication devices having data to transmit need to monitor the wireless channel and may compete for access to the wireless channel when the wireless channel becomes idle again.